Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XLII is an international forum for pediatric and adult nephrologists, pediatricians, internists, general practitioners, rena pathologists, neonatologists, pediatric urologists, transplant surgeons, nurses, nutritionists and allied health professionals to review selected relevant subjects and share new scientific materials. The content is basic, the approach is clinical. Conceptual and practical problems are featured in a balance of formal presentations followed by informal discussions. Topics covered relate research advances to the understanding of mechanisms of renal disease, pathological expressions and clinical diagnosis and management. Selection of topics, faculty and format are based on suggestions from past Seminar participants and current questions. Specific topics selected for the Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XLII and the preceding Renal Pathology Course include a total of 13 Sessions. The Renal Pathology Course is an intensive, 2 days comprehensive course covering all aspects of nephron-pathology starting with sample processing and transition to glomerular, tubular, cystic as well as systemic and metabolic disorders affecting pediatric and young adult patients. Pediatric Nephrology Seminar XLII will cover a wide range of topics including the Nephrotic Syndrome, Clinico-Pathologic Correlations, the Kidney in the Neonate, Genetics for the Clinician, Nutrition and Growth in CKD (Workshop), Research and Training Initiatives, Bones and Stones and Dialysis and Transplant Challenges . An interactive NephCure Community Caf specifically designed to educate patients and their families about Nephrotic Syndrome will take place on Saturday afternoon. Also, one State of the Art Lecture will cover Recent Developments on Vitamin D Research. In addition, there will be an optional hands-on Workshop dealing with CRRT at the end of the Seminar specifically developed for physicians in-training. All the topics selected have high clinical research relevance and have not been covered in this format by other conferences in recent years. Some of the data presented will include cutting edge research and innovative therapeutic approaches. There will be a total of 26 distinguished Guest Faculty and 13 Local Faculty. Each presentation will last 20 minutes (except in the Renal Pathology Course) and will be carefully timed to permit maximum opportunity of discussion by participants and faculty. The atmosphere is maintained at an informal level, encouraging participation by minority members and junior faculty attendees during the Panel Discussions at the end of each Session and during the Meet the Professor Luncheons. A Medical Knowledge Competence Assessment will be given at the end of the Renal Pathology Course and the Workshops. Upon completion of the Seminar, participants should be able to define the various etiologies and pathologic findings relating to these subjects, select appropriate diagnostic procedures, understand that which may occur as a result of the disease process or treatment, and indicate appropriate therapy.